The Usual Enchantments
by strayphoenix
Summary: Hermione studies magic. Ron studies Hermione.


It was already extremely difficult to concentrate on any homework having to do with Transfiguration. It was even harder, though, with _her_ standing a few meters away floating things all over the place.

Ron peered at her over the top of _The A to Z of Animagi_ slightly annoyed. Hermione kept making little squeals whenever she broke concentration because a thought came to her and whatever she was floating dropped. It was irresistibly cute.

He put down the book and took to watching her practice. It appeared to be an advanced form of _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_. Or at least he thought so until one of the books she was levitating suddenly turned into a brown rabbit, dropped to the floor and hopped out of sight. So _that_ was his other homework.

She did a little victory dance. She was probably focusing so much that she'd forgotten she wasn't alone in the common room. His Transfiguration book forgotten, he took it upon himself to inform her that her study time was up. She needed a break. And so did he.

Ron waited to make sure she was entirely focused on another floating book before he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Hermione started and dropped her book.

"Ron!" she hissed. "Don't do that! I'm trying to practice!"

"But you're _so good_ at it," he whispered in a low voice near her ear. He heard her take a sharp breath and then she spoke with an artificial calm.

"Ron, don't think I don't know what you're getting at! It's not going to happen, alright? I need to get this charm down before the N.E.W.T."

And with unnecessary flourish, she flicked her wand and the book rose back into the air.

He released a hand from her waist and pushed some of her hair aside. Bringing his head down to her neck, he kissed her softly. He heard the book clump to the floor and felt the heat flush her neck.

"Ron!" she snapped again but with much less breath in her voice. "Really!"

He mumbled a fake apology against her neck and then sucked it slightly, making little circles with his tongue.

There was a clatter and a groan as her head slumped fully to a shoulder in submission. Ron smiled. He had her now.

In a flash, Hermione spun around in his arms and, grabbing the back of his head forcefully, kissed him full on the mouth. Responding greedily, he pulled her pelvis against his so she could feel him. He simply could not keep the smile off his face.

Then, as spontaneously as it started, Hermione pulled out of the kiss. Not wanting to end it, Ron followed her out and almost tripped when Hermione withdrew herself from his arms. She was flushed and breathing heavy but still held her head high, fixing him with a disdainful look.

"There," she said. "Are you satisfied?"

Ron looked at her, bewildered, and the honest answer flew from his mouth.

"_**No!**_"

"Well that's all you're getting," she said, sounding remarkably like Fleur. She turned around and began searching the floor for her wand which she had accidentally kicked. Ron was still staring at her in disbelief.

"You expect to leave me with _**that**_ until you finish studying? You expect _**you**_ to leave yourself with that until you finish studying?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied confidently, searching under the sofa for her wand. Her face was still flushed.

"Come off it, what was that little noise you made back there?" he asked in a very peeved voice. "That sounded a _hell_ of a lot like you knew what I was talking about!"

"That was annoyance," she said quickly, her head beneath the sofa and her body in an arc.

"No, that was – urgh!" he pulled out his own wand. "_Accio Hermione's Wand!_"

It shot out from under the armchair opposite the sofa and flew into his hand. Hermione reemerged from under the sofa, with her hair all over the place and her eyes narrowed at him. Ron had to fight to keep the laughter in his throat at how funny she looked as she got to her feet.

"Give it here, Ron," she demanded, holding out her hand. Ron smirked as he tucked his own wand into his belt and switched hers into his wand hand.

"Ron..." Hermione warned, taking a step foreword.

"You can have it only if you promise to take a break from your studies," he challenged, flicking the wand so sparks flew out.

"Sure," she said unconvincingly, as she kept advancing. Ron held his ground.

"A _productive_ break from your studies," he clarified, still smirking.

"Good grief, Ron! Fine! I'll…"

But something seemed to click in Hermione's mind and she switched tactics in the middle of her advance. She stopped stalking and began to sort of saunter.

"You're right, _Ron_," she purred, her voice deprived of all malice. "I _am_ due for a break"

Ron's eyes widened at the sudden change and he stopped fiddling with her wand. She was about two feet away from him now.

"A _nice, —_" she took the final step in between, "— _long, --_" he could feel her breath on his lips, "—_productive, –" _his insides squirmed without his permission, "— _break_"

And just when Ron was positive she was going to kiss him, she yanked her wand out of his hand and made a dash for the girl's staircase, laughing. Oh, she was _good_.

Grateful for his long legs, she didn't even reach the first step before Ron caught her. Using the advantage of their momentum, Ron trapped Hermione in between himself and a Gryffindor tapestry on the wall. Then she kissed him again, earnestly and hungrily as he let a little of his weight off of her.

"You could have _told_ me arguments were your foreplay," Ron mumbled against her lips, grinning. "Save me a lot of bloody _effort_"

"They're not," Hermione replied panting and laughing in the same breath. She hooked a leg around his waist and her robe fell away to show some of her thigh. "The looks on your _face_ are, though"

Ron grabbed her thigh and pushed against her hard. She let go of a soft moan and clutched the hair she had in her hand.

"I only have an hour to spare," she gasped, breaking a kiss as Ron let off completely and dropped her leg. He grabbed her hand in turn and tugged her forcefully in the direction of the boy's dormitories.

"I can do it in fifty-nine minutes," he replied, which made Hermione laugh again.

They barely made it to the room marked '7th Years' before Ron had Hermione in his arms again and was kissing her like an obsession. He backed her up against one of his bed posts and felt her working her hand in between them. He groaned in eagerness but then Hermione pulled out her wand and began waving it behind his back. _How_ on earth was she still capable of coherent thought?

"What—" Ron began but Hermione read his mind and responded in-between kisses.

"Just the usual enchantments," kiss, "_Muffliato,_" kiss, "_Salvio_ _Hexia_" kiss, "_Protego_ _Totalum_" kiss, "You _do_ share this dorm."

"I love you when you're smart," Ron replied, tossing his wand into the open trunk at the foot of his bed. Hermione threw hers blindly and it ended on Ron's bedside table between his lamp and the framed _Daily Prophet_ article of his family in Egypt.

He started to work on unclasping her robe which was easier said than done when he was pressed against her so tightly. Meanwhile, Hermione had undone Ron's tie with ease but was having more difficulty with the many shirt buttons she couldn't see. She was horribly tempted to just rip the shirt off him.

"Don't you have some sort of de-clothing spell stored in the darker parts of your brain?" Ron muttered as he was forced to relieve his kiss to undue her robe. It fell to the floor in a rustle of cloth as Ron un-tucked and removed her sweater.

"Amazing," Hermione commented, rolling her eyes as she finished the last of his buttons and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He relinquished his hold on her for a moment to let it slide off his arms to join her robe on the floor. She speedily undid her own blouse and kissed his collarbone as she laughed, "Can't you do _anything_ without magic?"

"_Mmmmm_," he mumbled into her hair as he pushed the blouse off her and undid her bra, "I can do _plenty_ of things without magic"

"Just remember you're on the clock, Mr. Weasly" Hermione reminded him, finishing with her pants and starting on his. Ron simply mumbled something incoherent in return as he lifted her up by her rear. Hermione squealed in surprise, wrapped her legs around his waist in response, kissing him once more.

After that, Ron's pants and remaining undergarments came off easily and most conscious thought was lost in the process as the two tumbled onto the bed for their 'study break'.

* * *

"Um, guys, you're wearing scarves," Harry informed them as the two sat down in the Grand Hall the next morning. Ron's ears turned scarlet as he busied himself with juice.

"So?" Hermione said with all the calm she could muster as she served herself some eggs. "Its part of the school uniform isn't it?"

"Except its ninety degrees outside," Ginny laughed and made to tug at Ron's scarf. He swatted her hand away and blushed harder still.

"What? Are you hiding hickies under there?" Harry joked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and watching them over the rim. Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.

Harry's drink came out in a spray.

"Oh my god! (_cough_!) You _**are**_ hiding hickies under there!" he exclaimed, surprised by his own intuition.

Hermione shot Ron an apologetic look and moved down her scarf a bit so Harry and Ginny could see the bright purple mark that had blossomed there.

Ginny and Harry exchanged knowing yet still mischievous glances and stood up to leave. "I think we have Quidditch practice down at the pitch, right Harry?"

"Right!" he said, grinning. "Catch up with you two later!"

The couple watched them leave, their embarrassment mounting when Ginny, a step away from leaving, turned and gave Ron and thumbs up.

"Do you think they're really going to go practice at the pitch?" Ron mumbled, rolling a sausage around on his plate, noticing that a couple other Griffindors had taken note of his neckwear.

"Probably as much as you and I "study" in the common room," Hermione said, now with a half smile in her face since Lavender Brown, a few seats down, had heard the exchange and did not look happy _at_ _all_. "After all, Ron, _Harry_ knows the usual enchantments too"

Now it was Ron's turn to spray out his drink. He stared at Hermione. "He _wouldn't"_

"_We_ did," Hermione shrugged, enjoying herself way more than Ron would have liked. He jumped to his feet and bolted for the door.

"IF YOU'RE RIDING _ANYTHING_ BUT A BROOMSTICK, HARRY, YOU ARE _**DEAD**_!"

* * *

**YES, **I did skip over all the good parts. What's it to you? :P

One of my best friends has been begging me to write her an HP lemon for _years. _She's got the dirtier version but I washed it up for posting here. I didn't cut out a lot, just what I thought was too explicit and inappropriate (I _do_ have a reputation to keep). Here's the disclaimer I told her I'd put if I ever did decide on posting it: I personally don't _believe_ in having sex before marriage but I don't deny that it _happens_. I'm looser about it, though, when it comes to fictional characters who are destined for each other because readers of book seven will already know what fate (and J.K.) has in store for these two. At least now, Rachel, you can _stop __**bothering ME!**_

The cloaking spells are from Book 7 (page 272 hardcover) while the summary model and Ginny/Ron scarf snippet are nods to two sexy X-Men stories. Credit where credit is due :)


End file.
